The Time We Never Spent Together
by The Crimson Red Rose
Summary: Kyoko is told that everything she knows is a lie. Her real mother takes her away. How will Ren react to Kyoko being gone so long? Kyoko finds out Ren's past and it is intertwined with hers. Will Sho get what he deserves and finally fee guilty about what he did to Kyoko? Tina appears. KyokoXRen
1. Chapter 1 version 3

**Please give me reviews about what you did and didn't like.**

**I apologize for the bad grammar.**

**This my first Fan Fiction. Enjoy! :)**

**This has been revised. I put it through 6 different online spell and grammar checks. **

**Please give me ideas on what will happen next! **

"Mogami-san is here to see you, sir," said Sebastian.

"Send her in," President Takarada said.

President stared out the window not exactly sure how to break the news to Mogami.

Kyoko walked into the room and asked, "You wanted to see me president?"

"Ah, yes, sit down. Well, how do I say this. You real mother is here to see you."

"real?"said Kyoko as she pondered she knew her mother would never come see her and why did president use the word real?

"Well, bluntly your whole life has been a lie."

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't quite understand what you're saying."

"I know this is a lot to take in, but-"

"Um, sir is this some plot for a new drama I'm in or a Love Me assignment?"

"Um, no this is real."

"Is this some kind of practical joke?"

"No, it is not though I wish it was."

"Are you feeling all right, sir? Are you sure you're not sick?"

"No, I'm not Mogami-san. This is the truth."

"What...?"

Some men came in and said "Excuse us, but we were instructed to take Miss Mogami with us."

"Wait, what take me?"

"They grabbed her by both arms and dragged her away."

"Get off me!" she said as her little demons came out.

The men seemed to have a charm on them and it reflected the demons off.

Mogami-san started to thrash yelling, "Get off me!"

The immensely shady men took put her in an immensely shady limousine with immensely shady shaded windows. As Kyoko screamed the immensely shady men put an immensely shady handkerchief over her mouth and it knocked her out.

When she woke. She was in a huge bedroom probably as big as President Takarada's office. It was pure white with a ridiculous amount of lace. She sat on a huge bed with giant fluffy pillows. There were various big windows scattered around the room. All covered with white curtains. Across from Kyoko's bed was a huge glass door that led to a balcony. Kyoko made her way to the balcony that overlooked a huge garden filled with more flowers than there were people in Kyoto, her hometown.

"Oh good you're awake," the women in front of her said blandly.

"Where am I?" Kyoko asked, "And who are you?"

"I'm your mother, Violet Rose the Grand Duchess. You are currently on our estate. You are Lilac Rose my daughter." Her mother walked with a certain grace. She wore a dress of purple silk. How appropriate since her name was Violet. The dress was tight around her chest and waist, showing off her wonderful figure. Sky blue lace was tied around her waist. The Despite being in her 30s, she still looked young, probably due to the make-up. She had a fancy ethereal braid with violet hairpins.

"Why the heck did you kidnap me? I have friends, a career, and a _life _in Japan. I can't just leave everybody," She exclaimed.

"Well, Lory president of LME has informed everybody of your absence. As for your 'career' you can always take it up as a hobby once you catch up with your studies."

"My career is not a hobby. It's about doing something I love. Doing something for myself."

"Foolish girl, life is all about doing things for others. If you only do things for yourself, you end up being a selfish pig and a burden to the others around you."

Kyoko winced at that comment and stated, "I need to talk to my friends back in Japan."

"I'm sorry, but you are to have no contact with your friends until I deem you a suitable heir, then you may return to Japan," she said without the tiniest bit of sympathy.

Kyoko boiled with angry, but knew that there was no point in arguing with the women. She could do nothing, but obey the woman's wishes. Besides, maybe this would her chance to have a new mother. Maybe she could make herself perfect enough to be loved.

"Oh, also if you do a good job I'll let you see my friend Kuu. He mentioned he knew you."

Kyoko perked up when she said her 'father's' name.

"Now time to get ready," Her mother said as she snapped her fingers and servants dragged Kyoko off.

When she was done, she was dressed in an elegant tight fitting blue dress and her hair was black once again. The black and blue really brought out her gold eyes. She looked very mature.

"Now this is your sister," her mother said as she introduced a childish girl in a pink dress and brown hair in two braids that highlighted her crystal blue eyes. She was probably a little over a year younger than Kyoko, but looked younger due to the shade of pink and the braids she wore.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," said Kyoko.

The first night at the estate was painful for Kyoko. She cried herself to sleep that night. Kyoko was taught everything to history to politics. She was also taught about manners, the proper way to walk, talk, dance even how to attend balls and parties. Every night she would cry herself to sleep. Eventually her sister and her grew close. Her sister would come in Kyoko's room and sleep with her when Kyoko felt lonely. It gave her a bit of security that she lacked. Kyoko acted proper in the presence of her mother, but her sister came to know a dreamy and childish side of Kyoko. She agreed with Kyoko on everything, and both of them became inseparable.

They suck close to each other, especially during balls. Arrogant insolent men came up to them frequently and asked them to dance. If there was ant particularly annoying man who wouldn't give up asking Lily, Kyoko's sister, then Kyoko would turn to her Lilac side and give the man an impressive death glare making him back down. When Kyoko got a very clingy man stuck to her and refused to be shaken off by Kyoko Lily would give the most impressive lecture about treating women politely and how it is rude to cling to women that obviously has no interest in you.

Being an actress, having good attention to detail, and having a good personality made Kyoko good at figuring useful information and made her an excellent politician. The Rose family has considerable political power and needs to know what's happening to other families that also had considerable influence.

Lilac still hadn't gotten over her feelings for Ren. She started to accept them. As a reward Lilac-san's hard work she was allowed to see Kuu.

When she saw him and his wife she lost her composure and said "father!"

"Lilac dear," her mother said.

As she attempted to regain her composure Lilac-san said "Forgive my outburst, I seemed to have gotten too excited. Master Kuu and Lady Julian." Lilac curtsied, "Thank you for coming and it is a pleasure meeting you Lady Julian."

She talked with them for quite a bit. When Kuu asked if she missed Japan before she could answer her sister said "Oh, she does misses it. She particularly misses one boy. I think his name was Tsuruga Ren. She talks about him all the time." Her sister used a suggestive tone that meant she liked him.

Kuu looked super surprised "Did you say Tsuruga Ren?" he asked

"Yeah...?"

Later that night, "I must get going. Nice seeing you Kyok- Lilac-chan," said Kuu as he waved goodbye.

"Lilac we need to discuss something," her mother said to her after Kuu left.

3 years and 6 months later.

The famous actress walked down aisle, the actress Crimson Rose, or also known as Lilac Rose. Her manager also happened to be her sister Lily Rose.

**In the next chapter we talk about how Ren, Sho, and Kyoko-san's friends deal with Kyoko suddenly leaving. Sorry for suddenly changing Kyoko to Lilac. If you don't like it, please tell me. Also, Tina appears soon! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter is a bit longer. I noticed my first chapter was short so I wanted to make this one longer. Thank you for all you support it really means a lot to me. :) Thank you ****firecaster-hikaru ****for you suggestions. Also, thank you for being my first supporter. :) ****I revised my first chapter. Lilac's sister is also her manager. ****Sorry I wanted to upload this yesterday, but it was so hectic. Also I'm going to get an editor next chapter, but unfortunately not this chapter. :( Also, I'll call Kyoko-san by Lilac normally unless the present company knows her by Kyoko. **

* * *

><p>Violet, Lilac's mother, was rough on her. Violet knew this. The girl had been through lot and deserved a loving family, but she need to learn to become the perfect eldest daughter to inherit the family. She had expectations she needed her to live up to and Violet thought that this was the best way to complete this. Another reason she also refused to let her love show and refuse to let Lilac contact her friends because Violet wanted Lilac to be lonely so she get close to Lily. ,rd and saw her girls play in the yard together. She A tear trickled down her face. The guilt she had for not finding Kyoko was heavy in her heart. The poor girl had suffered so much.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, President?" asked Ren said as picked up his phone.<p>

"I afraid due to certain circumstances Mogami-kun is quitting acting. You won't be able to contact or see her for some time," President said sadly. He was quit interested on how Ren was going to deal with this.

Ren dropped the phone, and sat there in complete shock. Yashiro-san sat there next to Ren in the car. They had just finished an interview on some talk show. They were about to leave when Ren's phone rang.

"Ren?" asked Yashiro-san who had heard the whole conversation. He called a few numbers canceling everything planned for the day.

After a few minutes Ren turned around to Yashiro-san with a fake plastered gentlemanly smile.

"Shall we get going?" he asked.

"Actually we have nothing left for the day. Why don't you take it easy for the day?" asked his manger as he stepped out of the car. Glad to get away form Ren's gentlemanly smile.

Ren dove to his apartment half-dazed. As he got himself a drink he repeated the conversation with President in his head.

"I'll never see her again,"he thought sadly.

His head was filled with thoughts of Kyoko and the regrets he had. He smiled painfully.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Moko-san's phone rang

"President?" asked Moko-san as she picked up the phone

"Wait, what?! Is this some type of practical joke?" Moko-san said with a shocked face, "Kyoko-chan is _quitting_ acting?"

"What could possible be a valid reason for quitting her dream!" she fumed.

"She quit 'due to certain circumstances'. What certain circumstances?"she yelled at the President, "Give me her new phone number."

"What do you mean you can't?"she demanded she yelled at president for another good hour before finally calming done.

Her first female friend had disappeared just like that without a single word. She new that this was not like Kyoko and worried herself sick. Even though President promised she was in good hands.

Sho just stared at the TV, jaw dropped. Despite Shoko's desperate attempt Sho from seeing it. President Lory was announcing Kyoko-san's sudden leave.

He quickly recovered and muttered "It's not like I cared about that plain, unattractive girl."

Shoko noticed Sho's bad mood all day, but when she asked he denied that it had to do with Kyoko-san.

* * *

><p>All the cast of Dark Moon, Box R, and other people Kyoko met were beyond surprised at the news.<p>

Maria goes up to President and asks in the most innocence voice "Grandpa, will I ever get to see nee-san again?"Her voice tells president that she is on the verge of tears.

"Maybe someday,"President tells her. She looks sat him with hopeful eyes with tears in her eyes before breaking into loud sad sobs and runs off down the hallway. President gives a small painful smile as he looking off towards the hallway she ran down.

"We all need to get through this together," he whispers quietly referring to Kanae, Ren, Maria, and himself.

* * *

><p>4 years and 6 months later...<p>

Ren sat at bar. He had far too much to drink, but that didn't stop him from gulping down another glass. His personal life had been a wreck ever since Kyoko left. He manged to keep it mostly out of the press, but not all. He periodically went to a psychologist and took anti-depressant pills. He was convinced that he would never see Kyoko again. He couldn't bring himself to look at another girl.

Moko-san had started dated Hiou Uesugi, who had grown a bit. He was taller than Moko-san now. They had been dating for 6 months. Moko-san still considered Kyoko he best friend.

Sho realized how he loved Kyoko and was foolish to cast her aside. He regretted what he did to her every minute of his life. His personal life had been a mess the day Kyoko left. He was worst off than Ren and that is saying a lot. Mysterious things kept on happening like his birth certificate was found by the press and they found out that his real name was Shotaro. Also, the press were and are always being in the right place at the right time to catch some dirt about Sho. His career was practically over. Though many people still listened to his music, but a much bigger percentage hated his guts. Apparently the press had gotten anonymous tips from a person who called herself Violet.

Maria was now a teenager. She never forgot the what her grandfather had said about being able to see nee-san again.

Reino had been running away from the police. Trying to be arrested for stalking and harassment. There was some pretty convincing evidence that was shown to the police from someone called Violet though it was never told or know who he harassed. He also was constantly on the front page of newspapers. They talked how Reino was such a creep and the horrible things he did.

* * *

><p>Moko-san, Ren-san, Yashiro-san and Maria-chan did not appreciate being woken at 5am in the morning. They were called to Presidents office. As they walked they heard President was talk on the phone.<p>

"Yes Mogami-san. I understand. See you then,"the president said with a look of excitement.

"Mogami-san? He couldn't mean..."Moko-san, Ren-san, Yashiro-san, Maria-chan, thought in unison.

"Anyhow they are here," President said clicking the speaker phone button.

"I sorry for leaving so suddenly," the unmistakable voice of Kyoko-chan said, "Please get as angry as you want."

Moko-san was the first to say anything, "Your darn right we have the right to get angry at you! How could you leave for five years and not say anything! Why didn't you contact any of us?! Did you ever think that you a goodbye would be nice! Explain! Now! Why did you leave!?" She screamed.

"Wait, President didn't tell you anything?"

Four angry pairs of angry pairs of eyes glared at president.

"It wasn't my place to say,"president said in small voice as he shrugged his shoulders as an angry aura emulated from his guests.

"Well, you could have told them. I wouldn't have minded, but since they don't know might as well surprise them."

President made a gesture that told them that his lips were sealed.

"Anyhow Kyoko-san how has it been going?" asked Yashiro-san.

"Oh, good thank you, Yashiro-san" she said in a matured and refined way.

Nobody there failed to note Kyoko's slight English accent.

"President, have you told them?" she asked unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

"No, I haven't had the chance though I did tell everybody else. That was a huge list you gave me are you sure you have enough space to fit everybody?"he asked.

"Oh, I'm sure."

Ren, Yashiro, Moko-san, and Maria looked at the president with questioning looks.

"Well Mogami-san is returning to Japan," said president gleefully

Ren, Yashiro, Maria, and Moko-san could not contain their happiness.

"I'm hosting a party to meet up with everyone. Come to 3145 Hope Street at 3:00pm tomorrow." she said happily

"I so happy your coming home, nee-san" said Maria-chan

"So am I."

"Do you need anyone to pick you up from the airport?" Ren concernedly asked.

"No, I'm fine thank you, Ren. My manger has it covered."

"Wait, manger?"he asked but Kyoko had already hung up.

* * *

><p>Later that day...<p>

As Violet watched her two girls go off to Japan, she felt her heart well with pride and her eyes filled with tears. She loved her daughters no matter how much she tried to act cold her heart would never stop caring for them. She saw Lilac glance back her eye filled with love. Violet thought she didn't deserve that love.

Lilac and her sister began to leave for Japan. She glanced back one more time and saw her mothers eyes filled with tears. She loved her mother with every inch of her heart. No matter what her mother said or did she knew that her mother loved her very dearly.

"I don't deserve her love,"she thought. She turned forward once again and headed off on to a plane for Japan. She would miss England she thought though not nearly as much as she did Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>And so we finally get to the plot. Sorry for taking so long. :( Please continue to give me suggestions and feedback. Thank you! Also, next time it is explained why Lilac feels she doesn't deserve her mother's love. :) (or maybe the time after that. ;P )<strong>


	3. Sorry

Sorry, but this week I decided to rewrite most of what I've written. Thanks to yoiyami I realized a lot of it wasn't realistic so you'll have to wait until next week for the next chapter. Sorry again and I hope you read my revised version.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait! **

**My parents were on vacation the whole 2 week and was left at my grandparents house completely computer-less. It drove me insane. **

**Anyhow, I think you'll all enjoy this chapter! Oh, and I realized that I split some paragraphs that were meant to be together. I thought it would be easier to read. :) **

**In case any of you forgot. Lily, Kyoko's sister, is also her manager. Kyoko's/Lilac's stage name is the Crimson Rose. **

**Oh! Did you notice all of their names are flowers. I did that purposely because their last name is Rose.**

Kyoko looked out the plane window and remembered the day she was explained how she was left with that horrible monster, Saena, as a mother.

_It had been less than a day since she arrived at the estate. She was desperate to know what happened. Her mother had called Kyoko into her room early that morning. She was nervous. It was her chance to start over and become a lovable daughter, but could she really become something that deserved such affections. After she sat down in front of her mothers desk. Her mother explained started to explain everything. She explained that after she, and her husband got married, before Kyoko was born, they decided to take an extended vacation to America. To prevent attracting to much attention they used the fake names Tina and Rick and posed as boyfriend and girlfriend. Rick was sort of was a mentor to a young boy named Kuon. When Kyoko was born they new it would blow their cover so they sent her away. Rick wanted to help the kid Kuon so they stayed in America. They could have returned to England with Kyoko, but her father refused. _

_ Her mother realized now__ that __she__ and __Kyoko's __father had sort of neglected their duties as parents and __when they __sent Kyoko to live with her aunt in Japan. Her aunt__'s__ was __real name Freesia, but went by __the name __S__ae__na. __Saena hated her sister __because she was going to __inherit the __family__ tittle. Kyoko's grandmother never had any sons so, she put it in her will that her youngest daughter, __Violet,__ would inherit the land and name. She deemed her eldest daughter, __Saena,__ unworthy of such a position._

_ Saena was already formulating a plan for revenge when her sister's baby was thrown at her. She taught the child that she was her mother. She let the child spend just enough time with the Fuwas that they got attached to her. When her sister wanted the child back Saena was able to suggest just the right things for the Fuwas to wan to get Kyoko back. Saena being a rich, successful business women and was a daughter of a grand duchess had considerable influence. She hired a man to kill her sister's husband. With few well placed bribes she was able to get access to Kyoko's birth certificate and changed the name Violet Rose to Freesia Rose which surprisingly wasn't to difficult because they were so similar. Violet was too busy grieving her husbands death to notice her daughter hadn't arrived. By the time she realized Saena fell off the radar and it was practically impossible to find her. To this day Kyoko's mother still blames Ren/Kuon for the incident. _

"Passengers please prepare to leave the aircraft," a flight an attendant said over the intercom.

"Come on Lilac,"her sister and manager said as she stood up.

"Okay," said Kyoko just coming back to reality.

The news blared on every corner of the street with the news that the Crimson Rose was coming to Japan. She was voted most popular model and actress, most desired unmarried women, most stylish actress and model, and most watched actress in England, America, and France.

It was the middle of the winter so Kyoko wore a brown trench coat and gray dress pants with a bright red scarf. Her hair was tied neatly in a bun. She had almost a Natsu like walk. Her manger walked next to her carrying clip-boards, notebooks and paper in her arms. She was clearly younger than the actress, but had a mature and sharp look to her. She wore a gray business cardigan and a tight fighting skirt that went to her knees. She wore a singular ponytail and square glasses that didn't quite cover her eye. She and the actress laughed and talked as they walked out of the airport.

They took a taxi went to a huge sky scraper and took the elevator to one of the very top floors. The apartment was the only one on the floor. It had high ceilings and was open concept. The color scheme was in white, bamboo green, and chocolate brown. The wall in front of them was a giant floor to ceiling window that over looked the city. There was stairs, to the left, that led up to small platform that was the walk way to the bedrooms to the bedrooms at the end of the room.

"Mother certainly over did her self," her sister stated.

"You got that right," said Lilac as she headed to the kitchen.

"Can I help you?" Lily asked.

"No thanks, remember what happened last time," she said as she laughed at the memory, "But you can get yourself ready."

"Why what's wrong with this?" she asked.

"It's not proper," her sister said with a teasing smile on her face.

Lily gave her sister a frown and went upstairs to up pack and change cloths. As she did she recalled her conversation with her mother before they left.

Flashback

"Mother, do you hate Lilac?" she asked.

"No, I don't. It's just that she looks so much like her father I can't help, but see him when I see her and the day he died," She said. Then spitefully said, "It was all that man's fault, but now that I've found him, I'll be able to get my revenge."

She new her mother was discussing the person her mother blamed for her father's death. She didn't know the whole story so she couldn't judge, but it was scary how much her mother hated that man.

She came down to see various dishes baking and set aside on the table and counters. She wore a red Quinceanera dress with red lipstick and diamond earings. It went well with her brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Her sister came down with a long blue mermaid dress, dark blue gloves, and bright red lipstick. To top it all off she had a stunning dark blue crystal hairpin and diamond jewelry that tied it all together. The whole outfit complemented her black hair and gold eyes.

The doorbell rang and their Tsuruga Ren and his manger stood at the doorway; shocked.

"You're Crimson Rose?" Yashiro asked. Ren stood there in shock for a second before running up to Kyoko and hugging her. Kyoko stood there unable to move. Lily smirked and Yashiro went into fangirl mode. He smiled deviously and gave off a small teasing laugh. Meanwhile Kyoko was practically suffocating.

"Ts- Tsu- Tsuruga-san," she barely managed to say between breaths.

"Oh, sorry," said Ren as tried he regained his composure.

Kanae was the next to arrive. She stood there in shook for a second or so because her friend came running after her.

"Mooooooooko-san!" Kyoko yelled with a huge smile on her face. Nobody in the room failed to notice that Kanae didn't dodge like she normally does, even though she was already over the shock.

"Get off me," Kanae said, but she didn't have the normal sharpness to her voice, and didn't try to peel Kyoko off like normal.

Maria-chan and Lory came next.

"Nee-Chan!" exclaimed the young teenager running into Kyoko's arms with tears in her eyes.

"Maria-chan!" said Kyoko. By now everybody realized that she was the Crimson Rose.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce my sister and manager Lily Rose," said Kyoko. Lily nodded politely at everybody and gave them a politely smile as they were introduced. "This is Tsuruga-san, my senpia, and his manager Yashiro-san. This is my best friend and my first female friend Moko-san."

"Just call me Kanae," Kanae interjected. Lily nodded, but was a bit confused on why her sister called her Moko-san.

"This is Maria-chan. She's like a little sister to me. Oh, and this the president of LME Takarada Lory," Kyoko continued. Lory didn't fail to notice that the young manager went into professional mode as soo as he was introduced. He was impressed.

People keep coming. All of them surprised that Kyoko was Crimson Rose. Among the guest were people from Dark Moon and Box R. The people from Bridge Rock eventually arrived. When her sister introduced them as the people she worked with while dressed as in a chicken suit her sister couldn't help but laugh.

"They were like big brothers to me," Kyoko said. Hikaru Ishibash couldn't help but internally sigh at that comment. He really never had a chance did he. More and more guests arrived. They snacked on the appetizers Kyoko made earlier that day

Kyoko said to her sister in English, "**Don't mention that.**"

Her sister gave a nod. Ren wondered what the heck was_ that. _People around Kyoko didn't understand what she said. Over the course of the of the evening Ren realized that _Lilac_ was not the women he fell in love with, but rather a character that the women that he _had_ fallen in love with had invented.

Kyoko mingled with the guests for a few hours.

The guest filed after a few hours of catching up and lots of drinks. Kyoko caught up to Ren before he left and asked him to stay a little later, so she could speak to him.

After all the guest left Kyoko told Ren, "I know about your past." Yashiro-san already left. Lily excused herself upstairs and started to film the conversation from above. Kyoko absentmindedly threw off her gloves to reveal a sliver ring with a diamond on it.

"What's that?" Ren asked, pointing to the ring.

Looking down at her finger. "Oh, it's nothing," she said passively.

"Tell me the truth what is it." Ren said sternly.

"Its none of your business," Kyoko said defensively.

"Yes, it is my business I'm you friend." he said as he grabbed her wrist. She struggled to get free but found she couldn't. She let the soul of another character consume her.

"You want to know what it is?! Well, it's an engagement ring! You want to know why I'm engaged because I have responsibilities as the heir to the family tittle. Do you want what else?! My mother is Tina! Yes, that Tina! And she wants revenge on you! I tried to convince her not to, but she wouldn't listen! So, I got married to some man she wanted me to under the condition she wouldn't bother you. Yes, I did this for you, the man I love and I can **never **be with!" Kyoko yelled and suddenly reached up and grabbed Ren's collar and kissed him on the lips. A tear trickled down her cheek as stormed out leaving poor confused Ren to sort out what happened.

Kyoko's sister came down and with a smile and a little bit too cheery voice for the atmosphere. "Wow, my sister certainly knows how to leave an impression. Well, don't fret to much and make sure you eat three square meals. Skipping meals is bad for your health." she said as she ushered the shocked Ren out of the door and gave a wave good bye before shutting the door. She sent the video of the conversation to Lory and smiled slyly. She had big plans. Big plans indeed.

**Don't worry KyokoxRen by the end! :) **

**Pleas review and tell me what you think! **

**Oh, and Lily totally ships Kyoko and Ren together and has a few schemes to pair them up! :P **

**I called Kyoko Kyoko in this chapter because almost everybody in this chapter knows her as that.**

**Please tell me if you have any suggestions for the next chapter. I'm sort of out of ideas. **


End file.
